


Lakeside Scene

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/13/18: “lake, ground, walk”For this drabble I drew on a WIP of mine also set at a mountain lake.I imagine high school age Derek being allowed to bring Stiles along for the Hale family vacation as the backstory here.





	Lakeside Scene

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/13/18: “lake, ground, walk”
> 
> For this drabble I drew on a WIP of mine also set at a mountain lake.
> 
> I imagine high school age Derek being allowed to bring Stiles along for the Hale family vacation as the backstory here.

“I thought we’re just walking around the lake, not going in it,” Stiles tried explaining without looking any less thrilled the Hales had invited him to their mountain cabin.

Shedding clothes, Derek repeated that his favorite thing about the cabin site was the lake.

The lake, fed by frigid mountain springs.

Stiles would prefer his testicles not retreat into his abdomen, thank you.

So as the same Derek who still blushed when Stiles kissed him in front of family, stripped nude and leaped, whooping, into the water, Stiles contented himself just sitting on the ground to enjoy the spectacular view.


End file.
